


2 Weeks

by PekoPeko



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce is nine Years old, Clark is Thirteen Years old, M/M, Puppy Love, Slow Build, Trauma
Language: ไทย
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7555312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PekoPeko/pseuds/PekoPeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>สองสัปดาห์ของบรูซ เวย์นที่สมอลวิลล์</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> Puppy love ของคลาร์กวัย 13 กับบรูซ 9 ขวบค่ะ เพราะเป็นเอยูไทม์ไลน์ อายุกับดีเทลจะไม่ตรงกับออฟฟิเชิยลนะคะ แต่ดึงข้อมูลบางส่วนมาจากซีรีส์ก็อตแธมกับแมนออฟสตีล[อย่างเช่นหน้าตาของบรูซก็ก๊อปมาจากในซีรีส์เลยค่ะ ]

 

 

 

บนถนนเส้นหนึ่งในรัฐแคนซัส รถยนต์สีดำคันเก่ากลางใหม่กำลังแล่นไปตามทางด้วยความเร็วแปดสิบกิโลเมตรต่อชั่วโมง บนรถมีคนโดยสารอยู่เป็นสองคน คนหนึ่งคือชายวัยกลางคนท่าทางภูมิฐานซึ่งเป็นคนขับ ที่นั่งข้าง ๆ ถูกจับจองโดยเด็กชายวัยเก้าขวบ แต่ท่าทางการกอดอกและสีหน้านั้นดูเกินวัยไปมาก

 “อัลเฟรด” เด็กชายเอ่ยขึ้นเป็นคำแรกหลังจากขึ้นรถมา เมื่อพาหนะชะลอลงเพื่อเลี้ยวเข้าไปยังไร่เล็ก ๆ อันเป็นจุดหมาย

 “มาสเตอร์บรูซ” เจ้าของชื่อตอบกลับโดยไม่หันมามอง ถึงบทสนทนาจะจบลงในสองคำ ไม่มีคำพูดอะไรมากไปกว่านั้น แต่ทั้งคู่ก็รู้ดีว่าการเรียกชื่อนั้นมีความหมายจริง ๆ ว่าอย่างไร และเมื่อรถหยุดลง ณ บ้านไม้สองชั้นเล็ก ๆ เด็กชายก็นั่งตัวเกร็ง ไม่ยอมขยับไปไหนแม้คนขับรถจะปลดเข็มขัดนิรภัยลงไปขนสัมภาระลงจากท้ายรถเสร็จแล้วก็ตาม

ประตูรถถูกเปิดออก เจ้าของชื่อลงจากรถอย่างเสียไม่ได้เพราะนอกจากจะประเมินแล้วว่าสงครามจิตวิทยาครั้งนี้เขาจะไม่ชนะแล้ว การให้เจ้าของบ้านที่รีบร้อนออกมาต้อนรับยืนคอยจะเป็นการเสียมารยาท เด็กชายยืนตัวตรง มองหญิงสาวเจ้าบ้านก้าวเดินมาอย่างกระฉับกระเฉง ใบหน้ามีรอยยิ้มจริงใจแต่งแต้ม

“สวัสดีจ้ะบรูซ ฉันชื่อมาร์ธา…มาร์ธา เคนท์ ส่วนนี้ลูกชายของฉัน คลาร์ก”

 

………………………………………………….

 

คลาร์ก เคนท์ กำลังแปลกใจ เด็กตรงหน้าเขาไม่เหมือนที่แม่ของเขาบอกไว้เลยสักนิด

 

ผมสีดำขลับ นัยน์ตาสีเดียวกันไม่แสดงอารมณ์ ริมฝีปากบางสีอ่อนเม้มเป็นเส้นตรง ผิวขาวจัดและรูปร่างโปร่งบางทำให้บรูซ เวย์นดูเหมือนตุ๊กตากระเบื้องเคลือบมากกว่าเด็กชายวัยไล่เลี่ยกับเขา สิ่งที่ทำให้คลาร์กแปลกใจไม่ใช่เรื่องรูปลักษณ์ของอีกฝ่าย แต่เป็นสีหน้าที่ไม่แสดงอารมณ์เลยสักนิด แม่ของเขาบอกว่าเด็กชายพึ่งผ่านการสูญเสียครั้งใหญ่มาไม่นาน หากใบหน้าที่เรียบเฉยนั้นคือการควบคุมอารมณ์ทั้งหมดไว้ด้านใน ความสามารถของบรูซนั้นก็ถือว่ามากกว่าเด็กในวัยเดียวกันมาก….มากจนน่ากลัว

เขายื่นมือออกไปเมื่อแม่แนะนำชื่อของเขา เด็กชายตรงหน้ายืนนิ่งจนชายวัยกลางคนตรงกระแอมไอเล็กน้อย ถึงรู้สึกตัวและยื่นมือออกมาเชคแฮนด์ นั่นเป็นครั้งแรกที่คลาร์กสังเกตุเห็นผ้าพันแผลที่ฝ่ามือของอีกฝ่าย เพราะอย่างนั้นพวกเขาจึงสัมผัสกันเล็กน้อย อันที่จริงคลาร์กเป็นฝ่ายจับนิ้วบรูซเขย่าเบา ๆ ก่อนจะรีบปล่อย เด็กชายหันไปพูดกับแม่ของเขาก่อนที่อัลเฟรด(คนที่ขับรถมาส่ง)จะบอกลาและขับรถจากไป

“เข้าบ้านเถอะจ๊ะ อีกเดี๋ยวโจนาธานสามีของฉันก็กลับมากินมื้อเที่ยงแล้ว ตอนบ่ายไว้ไปสำรวจรอบ ๆ กับคลาร์กก็ได้นะ”

“ครับ คุณนายเคนท์” บรูซยิ้มสุภาพ ก่อนที่คลาร์กจะรีบไปยกสัมภาระของอีกฝ่ายโดยที่ไม่ต้องขอ

“เจ็บมืออยู่ไม่ใช่หรอ”เขาส่งยิ้มให้ เด็กชายนิ่งไปเหมือนพึ่งนึกได้ ก่อนจะส่งยิ้มขอบคุณให้

_นั่นเป็นตอนที่คลาร์ก เคนท์รู้สึกว่าถึงบรูซ เวย์นน่ารักกว่าตุ๊กตาเป็นไหน ๆ_

 

 

 

 


	2. Day 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Puppy love ของคลาร์กวัย 13 กับบรูซ 9 ขวบค่ะ เพราะเป็นเอยูไทม์ไลน์ อายุกับดีเทลจะไม่ตรงกับออฟฟิเชิยลนะคะ แต่ดึงข้อมูลบางส่วนมาจากซีรีส์ก็อตแธมกับแมนออฟสตีล[อย่างเช่นหน้าตาของบรูซก็ก๊อปมาจากในซีรีส์เลยค่ะ ]

 

 

 

ตีสามแล้ว….

คลาร์กตื่นขึ้นเพราะเสียงเปิดประตูจากห้องข้าง ๆ เสียงเอี๊ยดอ๊าดจากบานพับขึ้นสนิมไม่ได้ดังมากเท่าไหร่ แต่สำหรับเขาที่หลับไม่สนิทและมีซุปเปอร์เฮียร์ริ่งแล้ว มันดังเหมือนกับอยู่ข้าง ๆ หูของเขาเลยทีเดียว

เมื่อตอนเย็นนอกจากเครื่องดื่ม บรูซไม่แตะต้องอะไรเลย บางทีเขาอาจจะหิว หลังจากพลิกตัวสองสามครั้ง คลาร์กก็ตัดสินใจว่าควรจะลงไปดูอีกฝ่ายสักหน่อยตามประสาเจ้าบ้านที่ดี

เขาค่อย ๆ เดินลงบันไดอย่างระมัดระวัง ไม่อยากให้พ่อกับแม่ต้องตื่นขึ้นมากลางดึกอย่างไม่จำเป็น

 

 

………………………………

 

 

บรูซอยู่ในห้องครัวอย่างที่คาด ร่างเล็กกำลังเขย่งเท้าเอื้อมมือไปยังชั้นวางของ

“อยากกินคุ้กกี้หรอ หยิบถึงไหม”

เด็กชายสะดุ้งก่อนจะกลับมารักษาท่าทีเรียบนิ่งในเวลาไม่นาน “…ฉันไม่ได้ลงมากิน แล้วก็..ชั้นวางแค่นี้เอื้อมถึงอยู่แล้ว” น้ำเสียงมีแววไม่พอใจ ดูเหมือนว่าคลาร์กจะพูดอะไรไม่เข้าหูเข้า ถ้าให้เดา…น่าจะเป็นเรื่องเอื้อมชั้นวางไม่ถึง

จริง ๆ แล้วบรูซไม่ใช่เด็กตัวเตี้ย คลาร์กเองก็ไม่ได้สูงกว่ามาก แต่เพราะความผอมของอีกฝ่าย และคลาร์กที่เริ่มคิดไปเองว่าบรูซเป็นน้องชายทำให้เขาเอ่ยปากออกไปตามสัญชาตญานพี่ชายที่ดี

บรรยากาศอึดอัดเข้าปกคลุมเมื่อไม่มีใครพูดอะไรต่อ

“เอ่อ…ไม่หิวเลยจริง ๆ หรอ เมื่อตอนเย็น…”

“ไม่หิว…แล้วก็ไม่อยากกินด้วย”

“อะ..อือ ถ้ามีอะไรก็บอกนะ”

“ขอบใจ แล้วก็ถ้าจะให้ดี เลิกทำหน้าสงสารฉันได้แล้ว”

คลาร์กกระพริบตาปริบ ๆ

“เอ่อ…”

“ฉันได้รับมันมามากพอแล้ว” เด็กชายมองเขาด้วยสายตาเย็นชา

“เดี๋ยวสิ ฉันไม่ได้สงสารนายเลยนะ ทำไมฉันต้องสงสารด้วยล่ะ”

บรูซชะงัก ก่อนสายตาที่เคยเย็นชาจะเปลี่ยนมาเป็นพิจารณาเขาอย่างหนักแทน

“พ่อกับแม่ของนายไม่ได้บอกหรอว่าฉันเป็นใคร แล้วมาทำอะไรที่นี่”

“อ๋อ” คลาร์กนิ่งไป ก่อนจะเลือกพูดเรื่องที่เขาคิดว่าจะทำร้ายจิตใจอีกฝ่ายน้อยที่สุดออกมา

“นายมารักษาตัวเพราะโรคภูมิแพ้ เลยต้องการอากาศดี ๆ ใช่ไหมล่ะ”

“….ฉันควรปล่อยให้นายเข้าใจแบบนี้ไปดีไหมนะ” คนตรงหน้าถอนหายใจ “อยากจะฟังเรื่องจริงไหมล่ะ”

 

คลาร์กนิ่งเงียบ อันที่จริงเขาพอรู้เรื่องพ่อแม่ของอีกฝ่ายคร่าว ๆ แต่ไม่ทันที่จะพูดอะไรออกไป บรูซก็ถือว่าความเงียบนั้นหมายถึงการตอบตกลงไปเสียแล้ว

 

………………………………

 

“บรูซยังไม่กินอะไรเลยหรอคะ” มาร์ธาขมวดคิ้ว พูดกับผู้เป็นสามีเสียงเบา

โจนาธานพยักหน้า ท่าทางเป็นห่วงไม่ต่างกัน “ตั้งแต่ลงมาตอนเช้า ก็ขอตัวไปนั่งเล่นที่หลังบ้าน ยังไม่ลุกไปไหนเลย”

คลาร์กวางส้อมกับมีดลง

“เดี๋ยวผมจะลองไปคุยดูครับ”

 

………………………………

 

“ฉันยังไม่อยากกิน” ทันทีที่คลาร์กเปิดประตูออกไป บรูซก็พูดขึ้นทันทีราวกับอ่านใจได้

เด็กชายนั่งขัดสมาธิหลังพิงพนัง บนตักมีกระดาษวาดเขียนแผ่นใหญ่ ผ้าพันแผลที่มือถูกพันใหม่แล้ว สังเกตได้จากความหนาที่น้อยลงมาก ในมือของเขาคือดินสอไม้แท่งหนึ่ง

“ทานสักนิดก็ได้ มันไม่ดีต่อสุขภาพนะ..นายผอมมากเลย”

“นึกแล้วว่าไม่ควรบอกเรื่องนี้กับนาย”

“….”

“ที่นายทำมันก็ไม่ต่างจากคนอื่นเลย เอาแต่สง…”

“บรูซ…สงสารกับเป็นห่วงมันไม่เหมือนกันนะ ไม่ใกล้เคียงกันเลยสักนิด” คลาร์กยอมเสียมารยาทพูดขัดคนอายุน้อยกว่า “ฉัน พ่อ แม่ คุณอัลเฟรด เป็นห่วงนาย ฉันคิดว่าตำรวจคนที่แนะนำให้นายมาที่นี่ก็ทำไปเพราะเป็นห่วงนายเหมือนกัน อย่าคิดในแง่ร้ายกับพวกเขาเลยนะ”

“ฉันรู้ว่าอัลเฟรดเป็นห่วงฉัน…ห่วงมากเกินไปด้วยซ้ำ” บรูซบ่นอุบอิบ “แต่สำหรับนาย” เด็กชายตวัดสายตามอง “แล้วก็…ฉันจะตัดสินเอง ว่าที่นายทำไป เพราะสงสารหรือเป็นห่วงแบบที่พูดไว้จริง ๆ”

คลาร์กแอบส่ายหน้าในใจกับความดื้อของคนตรงหน้า ก่อนจะตอบรับ

“จะเอาแบบนั้นก็ได้ แต่อย่างน้อยก็เข้าไปกินอะไรสักหน่อยนะ พ่อกับแม่ของฉันเป็นห่วงจริง ๆ”

“ก็ได้…แต่นายห้ามตักทุกอย่างบนโต๊ะมากองไว้ที่จานฉันเหมือนเมื่อคืนนะ”

“ได้สิ”

คลาร์กยิ้ม

อย่างน้อยบรูซก็ตอบรับความเป็นห่วงจากพ่อแม่ของเขา

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Talk
> 
> ตอนนี้น่าเบื่อ /รู้ตัวค่ะ 555555
> 
> คือเขียนลบเขียนลบอยู่หลายรอบ แต่ฟิคนี้มี 14 ตอน ต้องกระจายบทให้ตอนอื่น ๆ ด้วย ยังไม่อยากใส่ประเด็นหนัก ๆ ตั้งแต่บทแรก ๆ อยากให้เขาค่อย ๆ เรียนรู้กันไป จริง ๆ อยากให้คลาร์กโ–ซื่อกว่านี้ค่ะ แต่ว่าเขาโตแล้ว เลยดูมีสติกว่าบรูซที่ยังเด็กและเจอเรื่องร้าย ๆ มา ไม่เหมือนปกติ[ละไว้ในฐานที่เข้าใจ]
> 
> ป.ล.คอมเมนต์ติชม เจอคำผิดบอกกันได้นะคะ


	3. Day 3

 

 

บรูซยืนมองเตียงได้สิบนาทีแล้ว

 

มันเป็นเตียงธรรมดาสำหรับผู้ใหญ่นอนได้สบาย ๆ หนึ่งคน แต่ถ้าเป็นเด็กตัวเท่าเขาก็พอเบียดกันได้สองคน ผ้าปูสีเขียวสว่างสดใสแปลกตาจากผ้าปูสีโทนเข้มที่คฤหาสน์เวย์น มีหมอนนุ่มฟูหนึ่งใบกับหมอนข้างลายการ์ตูนให้พร้อมสรรพ ข้างเตียงมีโต๊ะเล็ก ๆ และโคมไฟสำหรับอ่านหนังสือก่อนนอน มันทำให้เขานึกถึงเวลาที่พ่อกับแม่นั่งที่ข้างเตียง เล่านิทานหรือเรื่องราวน่าสนใจให้ฟังก่อนนอน หลังจากวันนั้นช่วงเวลาก่อนนอนก็เป็นอะไรที่เขาพยายามหลีกเลี่ยง บรูซทำสถิติไม่นอนได้มากที่สุดห้าคืน ส่วนคืนที่หกเขาปล่อยให้ความเหนื่อยล้าฉุดเข้าสู่ห้วงนิทราระหว่างอ่านเอกสารเกี่ยวกับโปรเจ็คต์อาร์คัม

 

เขาใช้วิธีนั้นในการหลับตลอดเวลา นอนหนึ่งครั้งต่อห้าคืน ไม่สนใจคำจิกกัดจากอัลเฟรด หรือคำแนะนำของกอร์ดอน

 

เขาได้นอนครั้งล่าสุดคือคืนก่อนจะมาที่สมอลล์วิลล์ นั่นหมายความว่าเขาพึ่งไม่ได้นอนคืนเดียว นี่เป็นคืนที่สองและเขารู้สึกเบื่อเกินกว่าที่ตื่น กระดาษที่พอหยิบติดมือมาได้ก็ใช้ไปหมดแล้ว เอกสารที่แอบลักลอบเอามาถูกอัลเฟรดรื้อเจอและเอาออกไปส่วนหนึ่ง ส่วนที่เหลือรอด เขาอ่านจบตั้งแต่คืนแรก นั่นหมายความว่าเขาไม่มีอะไรให้ทำนอกจากนอน

 

แต่…จะทำได้ยังไงล่ะ นอกจากจะต้องเผชิญช่วงเวลาก่อนนอนอันเงียบงันแล้ว การหลับไม่ลึกพอจะทำให้เขาฝันร้าย…และลงเอยโดยการตื่นขึ้นมากลางดึก กรีดร้อง อย่างแย่ที่สุดคือพร่ำเพ้อแบบไม่รู้สึกตัว แน่นอนว่านอกจากรบกวนการพักผ่อนของครอบครัวเคนท์แล้ว เขายังเป็นภาระให้ทุกคนอีกด้วย

 

บรูซไม่อยากรีบตัดสินครอบครัวนี้ แต่การแสดงออกต่าง ๆ ทำให้เขาเริ่มยอมรับว่าโจนาธานกับมาร์ธารับเขามาดูแลระยะสั้น ๆ โดยไม่เกรงกลัวว่าเขาอาจนำนักฆ่า มือปืนหรือมาเฟียมาสร้างหายนะให้ ไม่ใช่เพราะจำนวนเงินที่อัลเฟรดเสนอให้แต่เป็นน้ำใจ ความอยากช่วยเหลือ เมตตา…ไม่ใช่สงสาร

  
‘ปัง ! !’

 

เด็กชายสะดุ้งเฮือก พุ่งตัวออกนอกห้องตามสัญชาตญาณทันที เมื่อล้วงกระเป๋ากางเกงคว้ามือถือสำหรับฉุกเฉินที่อัลเฟรดเตรียมไว้ให้ กระชากประตูเปิดวิ่งลงบันได ตั้งใจจะออกทางประตูหลัง ทุ่งข้าวโพดกว้างใหญ่ด้านหลังเป็นที่ซ่อนชั้นดีที่เขาสังเกตตั้งแต่วันแรกที่มาถึง เสียงปังดังขึ้นอีกครั้งก่อนที่บรูซจะถูกรวบตัวจากด้านหลังล้มคว่ำไปด้วยกัน ขณะที่พยายามแกะมือออก คนที่จับตัวเขาไว้ก็ร้องเสียงหลง

 

“บรูซ ! ฉันเอง ฉันเอง..คลาร์กไง !”

 

เด็กชายเรียกสติได้แล้วพิจารณาอ้อมแขนที่กอดตัวเองอยู่ ขนาดของแขนไม่ใช่ของผู้ใหญ่ กล้ามเนื้อก็ไม่ได้มากอะไร มันเป็นแขนของเด็กผู้ชายธรรมดา ๆ คนหนึ่ง

 

“คลาร์ก ! บรูซ ! เป็นอะไรกันไหม บาดเจ็บกันหรือเปล่าจ๊ะ !? มาร์ธาถือไฟฉายวิ่งตามมาทั้งชุดนอนพร้อม ๆ กับโจนาธานที่ดูตกใจไม่แพ้กัน

 

คลาร์กปล่อยมือจากคนตัวเล็กกว่า กวาดสายตามองแล้วหันไปตอบ

 

“พวกเราไม่เป็นอะไรครับแม่ ไม่มีแผลอะไร”

 

“พระเจ้า ลูกทำเราเกือบหัวใจวาย เด็กพวกนี้นี่ จริง ๆ เลยเชียว” มาร์ธาคุกเข่าลงวางไฟฉาย จับไหล่บรูซหันมาสำรวจอย่างเป็นห่วง

 

“ผมขอโทษครับ…”เด็กชายหลุบตาลงอย่างรู้สึกผิด

 

“โอ้ ไม่ ๆ ฉันหมายถึงพวกเด็กเกเรที่มาเที่ยงปาหินใส่บ้านคนอื่นกลางดึกต่างหาก เธอคงจะตกใจสินะ” คราวนี้หญิงสาวดึงเขาไปกอด ลูบหลังเบา ๆ

 

คลาร์กมีสีหน้าเคร่งขรึมขึ้นเล็กน้อย ในขณะที่โจนาธานส่ายหัวช้า ๆ อย่างระอาใจ

 

“ไม่เป็นอะไรก็ดีแล้ว กลับไปพักผ่อนกันดีกว่านะ หรือเธออยากได้นมอุ่น ๆ สักแก้วจะได้หลับสบายไหม”

 

“ไม่เป็นไรครับ ขอโทษที่ทำให้วุ่นวาย”

 

“ไม่เป็นไรจ๊ะ ไม่เป็นไรจริง ๆ”

  
   
 

…………..

 

 

   
   
คลาร์กเดินนำคนอายุนอนกว่ากลับไปที่ห้อง ขณะที่เดินผ่านห้องของบรูซเพื่อไปที่ห้องของเขา เท้าของคลาร์กก็สัมผัสได้ว่ามีเศษไม้แหลม ๆ กระจัดกระจายอยู่บนพื้น มันทำอะไรผิวหนังของคริปโตเนี่ยนแบบเขาไม่ได้ก็จริง แต่ถ้าเป็นคนธรรมดาแบบบรูซคงสร้างบาดแผลได้มากพอดู

 

“รอแปปนึงนะ แถวนี้มีเศษไม้อยู่ เดี๋ยวฉันจะไปเอาไม้กวาดมากวาดก่อน”

 

“เศษไม้ ?”เรียวคิ้วขมวดแสดงความสงสัย บรูซวิ่งออกมาเท้าเปล่า ถ้ามีเศษไม้เยอะขนาดต้องใช้ไม้กวาดกวาด ทำไมมันไม่ทิ่มเท้าเขาตั้งแต่วิ่งออกไปล่ะ

 

“คือ..ตอนฉันวิ่งตามนายฉันผลักประตูปิดเพราะมันขวางทางน่ะ.. สงสัยผลักแรงไปหน่อยพวกเสี้ยนไม้เลยหล่นลงมา” คนฟังพยักหน้ารับอย่างเข้าใจ

 

เจ้าบ้านรีบลงไปหยิบอุปกรณ์ขึ้นไปจัดการเศษไม้ให้เรียบร้อย ก่อนที่บรูซจะเข้าไปในห้องเขาก็รีบพูด

 

“เรื่องเมื่อกี้เป็นความผิดฉันเอง อย่าคิดมากไปเลยนะ”

 

คราวนี้คนตรงหน้าเขาดูสงสัยยิ่งกว่าตอนฟังเรื่องเศษไม้เสียอีก

 

“คือ พวกนั้นชอบมาแกล้งฉันกันน่ะ”

 

“นายไม่เหมือนพวกคนที่ถูกแกล้งเลย”

 

คลาร์กเกาจมูก รู้สึกเขิน ๆ อย่างไม่มีเหตุผล ก่อนจะพยายามหาทางอธิบายและพบว่าแทบไม่มี

 

“ฉัน…ไม่เหมือนคนอื่นน่ะ เวลาถูกหาเรื่องถ้ายิ่งโต้กลับก็ยิ่งเป็นเป้าใช่ไหมล่ะ พอนิ่งก็เลยโดนหาเรื่องบ้างเป็นครั้งคราว ฉันชินแล้วล่ะ”

 

“มันไม่ใช่ความผิดของนายหรอกนะที่แตกต่าง” เด็กชายพูดก่อนจะปิดประตู

 

“ไม่ใช่..ความผิดของฉันงั้นหรอ..” เขาก้มลงมองตัวเอง ครุ่นคิดเล็กน้อยก่อนยิ้มออกมา พึมพำเสียงเบา

 

“ขอบใจนะ..บรูซ”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> เรื่องนี้เกินในคืนที่สองคาบเกี่ยวไปวันที่สามค่ะ คือเกินขึ้นก่อนเที่ยงคืนและจบหลังเที่ยงคือค่ะ เลยนับเป็นวันที่สาม  
> ไม่รู้จะพูดอะไรดี ตอนแรกตัน ๆ นิดหน่อย แต่พอได้พิมพ์แล้วก็ไหลปรื้ด ๆ หลุดออกประเด็นไปโน่น/ฮา  
> นี่นั่งแก้นั่งตัดเลยออกมาเป็นแบบที่เห็น ฟิคเรื่องแรกที่กำหนดขอบเขตสถานการณ์กับวันที่ไว้แน่นอนมาก ปกติไม่ค่อยทำ พอเขียนเป็นฟิคสั้นคือเริ่ม หาทางลงให้ได้คือมิชชั่นค่ะ 555555  
> เช่นเดิม  
> เจอคำผิดบอกได้ ติได้ชมได้นะคะ
> 
> ด้วยรักและ Listen on repeat
> 
> -เปโกะเอง-


	4. Day 3.5

 

 

คลาร์กตื่นแต่เช้าตรู่

อันที่จริงหลังจากแยกย้ายกันกลับห้อง เขาก็ไม่ได้นอนอีกเลย เอาแต่เงี่ยหูฟังเสียงเจ้าของห้องข้าง ๆ ตอนที่เขากอดอีกฝ่ายไว้คลาร์กเผลอเงี่ยหูฟังเสียงหัวใจของอีกฝ่าย…เอ่อ จริง ๆ เขาตั้งใจฟัง แค่เพราะอยากรู้ว่าอีกฝ่ายตกใจแค่ไหนหรอกนะ ไม่ได้ตั้งใจจะล่วงเกินอะไร และนั่นเป็นตอนที่เขารู้สึกตัวว่าจังหวะที่เต้นอยู่ในหน้าอกอีกฝ่ายนั้นไม่เหมือนอะไรที่เขาเคยได้ยินมาก่อน…จังหวะอันสงบนิ่งมั่นคงที่ได้ยินแล้วรู้สึกสงบอย่างน่าประหลาด นั่นคือเหตุผลที่เขาหลับตาลง ฟังเสียงของมันจนถึงรุ่งสาง

วันนี้งานในไร่ไม่ค่อยมีอะไรมาก เขากับพ่อจึงกลับมาก่อนที่แม่จะทำอาหารเช้าเสร็จ สิ่งที่เหนือความคาดหมายคือบรูซนั่งอยู่บนโซฟากับแม่ของเขา หญิงสาวคนเดียวในบ้านกำลังก้ม ๆ เงย ๆ อยู่เหนือฝ่ามือบางของเด็กชาย

“ไม่ต้องพันแผลแล้วนะ มันจะอบไปซะเปล่า ๆ อันที่จริงแผลนี่ใกล้หายแล้ว พรุ่งนี้ก็น่าจะใช้มือได้ปกติแล้วล่ะ”

“ขอบคุณครับ” เด็กชายส่งยิ้มจาง ๆ ให้

เหมือนว่าเรื่องเมื่อคืนจะทำให้บรูซเปิดใจกับพวกเขามากขึ้นพอสมควร คลาร์กเผลอยิ้มออกมา

“มีเรื่องอะไรดี ๆ หรอคลาร์ก ยิ้มน้อยยิ้มใหญ่เชียว” มาร์ธาเงยหน้าขึ้นมาแซวลูกชายที่พึ่งเดินเข้ามากับสามีของเธอ

“วันนี้ดีใจงานไม่หนักล่ะสิ” โจนาธานพูดหยอกรับมุกขณะที่คลาร์กทำเฉไฉไม่รู้เรื่อง

“วันนี้ไม่มีขนมปังหรอครับ”

“อบอยู่ในเตาน่ะ วันนี้ลูกใจร้อนแปลก ๆ นะ คลาร์ก”

“เด็กวัยกำลังโตก็กินเยอะแบบนี้แหละ”คนเป็นพ่อช่วยพูดก่อนจะหยิบหนังสือพิมพ์ขึ้นมาเปิด หลังจากนั้นไม่นานกลิ่นหอม ๆ ก็ลอยออกมาจากเตาอบ

“มาแล้ว ๆ ระวังร้อนกันด้วยนะ” ถาดขนมปังวางลงกลางโต๊ะพร้อม ๆ กับบรูซที่ตามมาสมทบที่โต๊ะ ไม่รู้ว่าอะไรทำให้เด็กชายเลือกที่นั่งตรงข้ามคลาร์กและนั่นส่งผลให้คนอายุมากกว่าทำตัวไม่ถูกไปตลอดมื้ออาหารเลยทีเดียว

 

 

…………

 

 

เรื่องแปลกเริ่มเพิ่มขึ้นเรื่อย ๆ หลังจากช่วยเก็บจานแล้วบรูซไม่ได้กลับขึ้นห้องเหมือนอย่างเคย(อันที่จริงมันเริ่มแปลกตั้งแต่อีกฝ่ายยอมลงมากินอาหารแล้ว) แต่ออกไปนั่งรับลมที่ระเบียงหลังบ้านเงียบ ๆ คนเดียว

อืม…ถึงจะอยู่เงียบ ๆ เหมือนเดิม แต่การไม่ขึ้นไปเก็บตัวนั้นถือว่าเป็นพัฒนาการที่ยิ่งใหญ่มากสำหรับสมาชิกบ้านเคนท์ คลาร์กถูกสั่งให้ออกมาอยู่เป็นเพื่อนตามเคย แน่นอนว่าถึงไม่สั่งเขาก็ตั้งใจจะออกมาอยู่แล้ว

คนอายุมากกว่าทรุดตัวลงนั่งข้าง ๆ พยายามสังเกตว่าบรูซมองอะไรอยู่แล้วพยายามมองตาม สำหรับเขาแล้ววิวที่นี่ไม่มีอะไรแปลกใหม่น่ามอง มีแต่สีเขียวของทุ่งข้าวโพดยาวสุดลูกหูลูกตา โรงนากับแทร็กเตอร์เก่า ๆ ท้องฟ้าสีเข้มกับแสงอาทิตย์ที่เจิดจ้าเหมือนกับทุก ๆ วัน

สุดท้ายแล้วคลาร์กที่ทนความเงียบไม่ไหวก็เป็นฝ่ายเอ่ยปากก่อน

“มองอะไรอยู่หรอ”

บรูซหันมาเลิกคิ้วใส่ทำให้เขารู้สึกเหมือนเป็นคนโง่นิดหน่อย…แต่หากมันช่วยเปิดบทสนทนาได้ คลาร์กก็ยินดีที่จะเป็นคนโง่ในสายตาอีกฝ่าย

“ไม่ได้มองอะไรเป็นพิเศษ”

“…..”

ความเงียบเข้าปกคลุมอีกครั้ง ก่อนที่บรูซจะพูดขึ้นมาอีก

“ปกติที่นี่อากาศดีแบบนี้ตลอดเลยหรอ”

“อื้ม ปกติก็แบบนี้แหละ แถวนี้ฟ้าเปิดเกือบทั้งปี ยกเว้นช่วงหิมะตกหนัก ๆ กับหน้าน้ำ บางครั้งฝนก็ตกหนักจมน้ำท่วมไปหมดเลย อ้อใช่ ช่วงพายุเข้าเองก็น่ากลัวเหมือนกัน” คลาร์กตอบคำถามเสียยาวยืดกว่าจะรู้ตัวว่าอีกฝ่ายกำลังชวนเขาคุยด้วยอยู่

“อ….เอ่อ เมื่อกี้พูดไปซะยาวเลย ขอโทษนะ”

คนอายุน้อยกว่าขมวดคิ้วน้อย ๆ

“ฉันถาม นายตอบก็ถูกแล้ว ทางนี้ต่างหากที่ต้องขอบคุณ”

นี่เป็นอีกครั้งที่คำพูดเด็กชายทำให้คลาร์กรู้สึกดี

“อื้ม อยากรู้อะไรอีกก็ถามฉันได้นะ”

“ปกติไปทำงานในไร่ ต้องทำอะไรบ้างหรอ”

“แล้วแต่วันน่ะ หลัก ๆ ก็มี…..”

 

 

…………

 

 

“คลาร์กท่าทางจะชอบบรูซน่าดูเลยนะ” โจนาธานพลิกหน้าหนังสือพิมพ์แล้วเปรยกับผู้เป็นภรรยา

มาร์ธามองเด็กชายทั้งสองคุยกันอย่างสนุกสนานแล้วเผยยิ้มออกมา

“นั่นสินะคะ”

 

 

 

 

TBC.


End file.
